The present device structures and methods of manufacture relate generally to semiconductor technology and more particularly to metal-ferroelectric-insulator-semiconductor (MFIS) transistor structures and methods of their fabrication. An MFIS transistor is similar to an MFOS transistor, in which the gate dielectric may be silicon oxide or other gate insulator, including high-k materials.
Previously single transistor ferroelectric memory arrays have been made on bulk silicon. Ferroelectric memory arrays on bulk silicon may be block erased by applying a bias to the substrate, or the p-well. This method of performing a block erase is not suitable to devices formed on thin, fully depleted, SOI devices, where the body bias is not reliable.